The study of meiosis in Drosophila melanogaster centers on the nature of chromosome synapsis. For this purpose new chromosome types are being synthesized. Tests are being conducted to differentiate between various theories of meiosis. New experimental methods being developed include the production of free duplications of autosomal loci, genetic tests on the nature of sister strand crossing over and the capture of acentric chromosomes by free ring duplications.